The Carl And Sophia Drabbles
by colbyjackchz
Summary: A collection of moments of funny conversation between your two favorite children in the zombie apocalypse, Carl and Sophia!
1. What About Lori?

The Carl and Sophia Drabbles

Chapter 1 What About Lori?

"So if you could have anyone be your parents, who would they be?" A little blonde girl asked the boy who was sitting beside her on a log.

They were just outside the camp, watching the daily activities go on. It was a normal day for them, just sitting on the big oak log and just living, just being. The boy's name was Carl Grimes and the girl was Sophia Peletier, the only children in the camp. Needless to say they were the best of friends.

"Hm?" Carl asked her, peeking up from where he was picking at some rotten part of the bark.

Sophia looked up, "If you could have anyone in the camp be your parents who would you choose?"

Carl considered this; it was a tough decision with a bunch of friendly people to choose from.

"Why would you ask that?" Carl wondered aloud.

Sophia shrugged, shooting her gaze to her raggedy tennis shoes, "I don't know, just curious I guess."

Carl pondered this before finally coming up with an answer.

"Shane and Rick. Shane teaches me how to catch frogs, and even though I didn't catch any frogs, it was fun," Carl says.

Sophia bursts out laughing, "You'd choose two boys? Well what about Lori?"

Carl's face wrinkled up, "I don't like Lori."

Sophia rolled her eyes, "It's okay Carl, no one does."

"She makes me do homework. What use is homework in a world that doesn't exist anymore?"

Sophia shrugged, " Maybe when we grow up it will be better."

Carl adjusted his father's hat on his head, picking at some grass.

"And what about Rick?" Sophia asks.

"I don't know. Shane enforces punishments, Shane is whom I tell about my problems, and Shane has time for me. Dad is always too busy sleeping on important decisions." Sophia giggled, "Oh wow."

Carl picked up a rock and threw it into the foliage.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I don't know, I would have to think about it," Sophia said with a smile.

"Oh c'mon I told you," Carl protested.

Sophia just laughed, "I would keep it the same."

Carl sighed, "You're happy. Ugh, why can't Shane and Rick quit their fighting and parent me."

* * *

**A/N: Heehehe just something my friend and I came up with :) I think this will be a collection, so leave me a review if you have ideas for new drabbles, or just want to comment! Thanks!**


	2. The Mythical Daryl Dixon

**Chapter 2 **

**The Mythical Daryl Dixon**

"Hey Carl, y'know that hillbilly guy that is always carrying that black crossbow?" Sophia said, breaking the silence that hovered around them.

They were once again sitting on their log just outside of camp, not far enough out for Dale not to see them, but then again just at a distance where they could talk without anyone questioning it. The camp was busy as usual with Lori, Amy, Andrea, Jacqui, and Carol hanging up clothes on their makeshift line between two trees.

Carl glanced at her, "You mean…uh…Dixon? I think his name is D something…uh…"

Sophia turned towards him, shifting her teddy to the other hand.

"Daryl! That's it right?"

Carl nodded, "I think so."

Sophia put her head on her hand and looked out over the foliage.

"Speaking of Dixon," Carl said, nudging Sophia and pointing.

Out of the foliage on the other side of camp strode Daryl Dixon. In his hand was the familiar black crossbow and a satchel of some sort on his shoulder. Attached to that satchel was about a dozen or more squirrels, just hanging there in a big bundle. He ignored the camp members and came over to a rock on their side of the forest, about thirty yards ahead of them.

"Do you ever wonder about him?" Sophia asked.

Carl look at her with his brown hair in his face, "What about him?"

"Well I mean he's always avoiding people and seems to be in a bad mood…and carries around those squirrel," Sophia said, wrinkling up her nose.

Carl smirked, "I'd be in a bad mood if I had Merle for a brother too."

Sophia giggled, "That's not what I meant."

Silence fell over the pair as they watched Daryl begin to clean the first squirrel.

Daryl couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him so he looked around, seeing nothing but the normal people in the camp…and two of the kids staring at him from on a log. It was Lori Grime's kid Carl and Carol's kid Sophia, what the hell were they looking at him and laughing for? There was nothing funny about Daryl Dixon.

He shook his head and cursed under his breath before getting back to work at dealing with these squirrels. There was work to be done. Sophia and Carl started laughing harder as the redneck met their eyes, boy did he look irritated.

"I think he just needs some love," Sophia said.

"Daryl Dixon? Getting close to someone? That'll happen," Carl laughed.

Sophia hit him on the shoulder, "C'mon it could happen. He needs someone to soften him up. Poor guy's like an ice cube."

Carl smirked, "That's a bet I think you're going to lose Sophia."

Sophia grabbed his hand and shook it, "You just wait and see, some pretty girl's going to come into camp and crack his shell."

Carl shook her hand back, "It's a bet."

Carl picked up a stick and broke it, tossing the pieces aside as Sophia looked off into the woods.

"Carl."

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think he disappears to all the time?" Sophia asked.

"Daryl? He's probably hunting. Maybe that's where those squirrels come from," Carl suggested.

"He disappears for days at a time. One time he's here and the other he isn't," Sophia said.

"What if he isn't even real?" Carl joked.

"He'd be like a unicorn or the abominable snowman, a myth," Sophia played along. "Or a ghost! I dare you to go poke him and see if your hand goes right through him."

Sophia and Carl erupted in a fit of giggles again, causing the redneck to scowl even more.

"What the hell is so damn funny," Daryl cursed under his breath, skinning his fourth squirrel.

"So until we prove if he's real or not…how do we label him? There has to be something special!" Sophia murmured.

Carl thought for a second, once again throwing them in silence before he got an idea!

"Let's call him The Mythical Daryl Dixon," Carl suggested.

"That'll work! We could make a game out of it."

"How?"

"I don't know…see who can get the closest without being noticed?"

Carl laughed, "No, that's called playing Walker Sophia."

Sophia giggled, "You're right, he could shoot us…How about just getting him to talk? The first one to have conversation."

"Yeah! And after that we can make other checkpoints such as the first one to poke him to see if he explodes or something."

"Just don't let our parents know. This is a secret Carl! The others could be onto our plan. For some reason they could be onto Daryl too. We don't want Daryl to get a heads up and escape if he really isn't real! We have to trap him if he is a mythical creature and show him to the world" Sophia said.

Carl nodded, "Right, right. Well let the game of The Mythical Daryl Dixon begin!"

* * *

**A/N: Hehe :3 I hoped you liked, please review so I know if I should keep going or not! Thank you!**


	3. Pitchfork and Teaspoon

Chapter 3

Pitchfork and Teaspoon

It was near dinnertime around the camp and everyone seemed to be in a fairly good mood. The Mythical Daryl Dixon had finished cleaning his squirrel and so they were ready to eat. 'Some good ole' fashion barbeque' Daryl had called it.

Carl and Sophia looked at each other with wrinkled up noses…that sounded a bit less that appetizing.

"Mom can we go sit on the camper?" Carl asked, nudging Lori.

She was busy in conversation with Jacqui and nodded, "Just don't get out of my sight. And don't fall off."

Carl high fived Sophia and they were off in a run, about running into Shane who stepped away in time.

"Be goin' any faster you'll have your daddy and I stoppin' you for speedin'," Shane joked.

Sophia just smiled as she followed Carl's lead up the old metal ladder, watching her footing as she went. When they finally got to the top she was amazed at how high up they were.

"You can see for miles!" Sophia exclaimed, sitting down beside Carl and looking all around.

"No wonder Dale can keep the camp safe from walkers. This place is like the top of the Empire State Building!" Carl said, beaming.

He was mentally scolding himself for not asking to come up here earlier, this was a cool place to hang out. Leave it to Dale's Winnebago to provide entertainment for the wildly bunch of the camp. They looked down upon the rest of the group who seemed to be feasting on The Mythical Daryl Dixon's catch. That crypid- or man was good at hunting! He could be a werewolf for all they knew, that possibility wasn't suggested.

"Have you ever noticed that…hm," Sophia thought aloud, examining the rest of the group down below talking and eating.

"Noticed what?" Sophia put her hand on her palm, studying Rick and Shane who were sitting side by side talking about something.

More importantly she eyed their plates, their utensils, the small things.

"I may be strange for noticing this…but have you noticed your dad's obsession with small forks and spoons? It seems like he always has a smaller utensil."

Carl looked at where she was and saw that in fact Rick was eating with a noticeably smaller fork. He glanced at Shane's fork and it made his eyes go wide. "And Shane's! It's a giant fork!" Carl exclaimed, clapping his hand over his mouth in hopes of not letting the whole camp hear.

"Keep it down megaphone!" Sophia giggled.

Carl looked at her, "You know you're right. As far back as I remember it seems Dad has used smaller forks. I didn't ever think about it until now…and the few times Shane's come over for dinner, he's eaten with a bigger fork."

"Eventually it will keep growing and growing. Then Rick will eat out of a teaspoon and Shane with a pitchfork!"

Carl laughed, "That'll be the day."

"What are you kid's laughin about up there?" Dale asked with a smile on his face.

The group looked up at them. Carl and Sophia exchanged a smirk before Carl spoke, "Nothing Dale, absolutely nothing."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, just a random silly thing my friend suggested xD review please, and thanks to all that do. You guys make my day.**


	4. Super Bad

**Chapter 4**

**Super Bad**

"Have you ever done anything bad? I mean really bad…you know, super bad!" Sophia asked.

Carl furrowed his brow, leaning back against the tree they were sitting under. It was a particularly hot Georgia day, with the sun beating down on their makeshift camp by the rock quarry. It was so tempting to go down to swim in that cool, crystal clear, blue water, but there wasn't anyone free to take them. Lori had brought Carl and Sophia down yesterday, but that was when they were washing laundry. Sadly laundry day wasn't everyday, especially in this blistering heat.

Carl's cheeks were flushed, not from thinking too hard either. Luckily they found the forest to be a cool place to hang out, and in sight of Dale who was always keeping the camp safe from the top of the RV. You could see everything up there!

Carl concentrated on the question, because sure he'd gotten in trouble a few times…but not for anything really that big. Carl then began to laugh out loud, trying to stop unsuccessfully as he realized what he would say. Sophia frowned; she wanted to be in on the joke!

Shoving him she put on her best pouty face, "C'mon tell me! What is it?"

Carl finally caught his breath, looking exasperated from his laughing fit.

"I gave pancakes to my cousin's dog," Carl teased, with a smirk on his face.

"Carllllll," Sophia groaned, "tell me!"

"Okay fine! This was a super hard decision though," Carl paused, looking up at Sophia who was giving him her full attention.

"I threw a bottle of glue at my teacher's head."

Sophia giggled, "That's not all that bad. One time I ran away for a couple days. It was a lot scarier than I thought, and ended up coming home. My mom was frantic."

Carl just thought of how Carol must have reacted…she watched that little girl like a hawk, and loved her to pieces. It would have been pretty cool though to experience the world…though not at this time.

"Imagine if we ran away now, things are so different and it doesn't seem like it was that long ago when there weren't walkers everywhere," Carl said, more thinking aloud than anything else.

Sophia frowned, "Yeah, we'd get eaten in no time. It's a strange thing, when the adults are afraid y'know? I always used to think they didn't feel fear like we do."

Carl nodded in agreement, "Like dad says, times have changed I guess."

Sophia leaned back against a log and sighed, poking around in the grass at a Rolly Polly and crossing her legs. Carl was jolted out of his thoughts by someone yelling.

"Carl, Sophia!"

He recognized his mother's voice, and sure enough here she came.

"We don't like Lori," Sophia whispered, glad the woman was still a good hundred feet away.

Carl bit his lip to keep from laughing as his mom approached, hands on her hips and sweat thick on her brow.

"What do you kids say to a swim?" She breathed, about to burn up herself.

Carl and Sophia looked at each other with huge smiles. This is what they'd been waiting for all day!

"That sounds great Lori!" Sophia exclaimed, scrambling to her feet and dragging Carl with her.

"Andrea and Amy have been dying to get down to the quarry, so why not make an afternoon out of it-"

Sophia and Carl were already whooping and hollering, running into camp before Lori had even moved an inch.

"We love Lori!" Sophia hollered, with Carl laughing all the way.

Lori heard that and let out a chuckle, sticking her hands in her pockets and making her way back to camp. Those kids were crazy. It was time for a well-deserved swim.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, but I thought I'd give you something :) hope you enjoyed it! Please make my day with a review!**


End file.
